barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Different Kinds of Homes In The World (script)
Stephen: '(first lines) Hey, Alissa. *'Alissa: 'Oh, hey there, Stephen. *'Stephen: 'Where's Ashley. she is in the classroom. Oh, hi there, Ashley. *'Ashley: 'Hi, Stephen. *'Stephen: 'Nice to meet you! *'Ashley: 'Hey, where is, Alissa. in the playground. *'Stephen: 'Let's go. *'Alissa: 'Hi, Stephen, hi Ashley. *'Stephen and Ashley: 'Oh, hi there, Alissa. *'Alissa: 'I'm sick, because i need to go to the doctor, and see Dr. Kovacs now. *'Ashley: 'Okay. Bye, Stephen. *'Stephen: 'Bye, Alissa and Ashley. *(they walk away) *'Stephen: 'I wonder if there there! *(the barney doll comes to life) *'Barney: 'Whoa, how about me? *'Stephen: 'Barney! *'Barney: 'Oh, hi there, Stephen. how are you today? *'Stephen: 'Good. *'Barney: 'Oh, boy! *'Kids: 'Barney! *'Barney: 'Oh, hi everybody, it's good to see you again. *'Kristen: 'Hey, where did Ashley and Alissa go? *'Curtis: 'She went to the doctor. She check your tummy. *'Barney: 'Oh, that's much better, Curtis. *'Curtis: 'Great. *'Barney: 'It's fun to play music is Home on the Range. *(fade to the music plays and Barney and kids are dressed like a cowboys and music starts for Home on the Range) *'Barney: 'Okay, everybody let's sing. Oh give me a home Where the buffalo roam, And the deer and the antelope play! Where seldom is heard, A discouraging word, And the skies are not cloudy all day! *'Barney and Kids: 'Home, home on the range! Where the deer and the antelope play! Where seldom is heard A discouraging word, And the skies are not cloudy all day! Home, home on the range! Where the deer and the antelope play! Where seldom is heard, A discouraging word, And the skies are not cloudy all day! *'Barney: 'YEE-HAAAAAAH!!! (music ends and the back to clothes) *'Hannah: Wow! that was the best music plays Home on the Range, Barney. *'Barney: '''Well, thank you, Hannah. *'Kristen: Hey, maybe go to the treehouse and find some homes in the world. *'Kids: '''Yeah! *'Barney: Me too! A homes in the world well be great. well get lots of homes in the world. just like different kind it like a homes like every day. *'Curtis: '''Well, what are we waiting for. *'Kristen: Yeah! *(Barney and kids go up to the treehouse and fade to the treehouse) *'Stephen: '''Hey, look there's a another homes in the world. *'Barney: 'Look, see there's a igloos, jungle, animals, under the sea and countries. These are lots of homes in the world. (music starts for Friendship Song) Oh, it's good to have friends are special. Friends are special, so important, they make the world so 'round. *'Hannah and Kristen: 'We like helping one another in school or on the playground. *'Stephen and Curtis: 'Friends are there to help each other when one is feeling sad *'Barney: 'Being friends is very special, be a friend and you'll be glad *'Barney and Kids: 'Friends are special, so important, they make the world go 'round We like helping one another in school or on the playground Friends are there to help each other when one is feeling sad Being friends is very special, be a friend and you'll be glad Being friends is very special, be a friend and you'll be glad (music ends) *'Barney: 'Ashley and Alissa go to the doctor and see Dr. Kovacs. *'Stephen: 'Yes, Barney. *'Barney: 'Come on, let's go to the doctor and see Dr. Kovacs. *'Curtis: 'What's a Dr. Kovacs, first the waiting room when you read stories or how about playing toys. until call your name. *'Barney: 'Right, Curtis. In fact i'll bet go to the doctor on the adventure screen. *'Stephen: 'How's that, Barney. *'Barney: 'Let's found out with. (stars to the screen to see the doctor) *'Kids: 'The adventure screen. *'Barney: 'The first drive to the doctor. The you take the elevator up to the doctor's office. We push the button to start. It goes up. And than we see the doctor. The doctor check your eyes. *'Hannah: 'The doctor will see at the eye doctor. *'Barney: 'That's right, Hannah. Next one is way on the scale. So the kids stands on the scale. Stand straight and tall. So way 90 pounds. Now, we have to measure you to see how much you grown. You are 5 feet tall. We listen to your ear. Than you listen to your heart. with a stethescope. well, i'm pretty health. *'Curtis: 'Well, it's time to get a shot. *'Barney: 'Sure, Curtis. Let's roll up your sleeve. Than let's give it a wipe. Let's close your eyes. Just a little poke. and a bandage. You did a great job. And you get a sticker for a great checkup. (sparkles and stars to adventure screen then dissappears) *(the kids are clapping) *'Barney: 'That's a take. stu-u-upendous. *'Stephen: 'That was the best doctor i've ever had. *'Barney: 'Right, we can learned about different kinds of homes. (sparkles with picture of homes)' *'Kids: 'Wow! *'Barney: 'I've made a different kinds of homes in the world. *'Curtis: 'There's a brick house. *'Kristen: 'Wooden house. *'Stephen: Little house. *'Hannah: '''And a big house. Right, Barney. *'Barney: 'That's right, Hannah. (music starts for That's a Home to Me) Different kinds of homes in the world that make us special. *'Barney and Kids: 'Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. And maybe it's a little house, Or a big house, Or a farm with an old pet dog Or maybe it's a palace, Or an apartment, Or a cabin made from logs. Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. And maybe it's a brick house, Or a wooden house, Or a house shaped like a ball, Or then again a houseboat, Or a mobile home, We've nearly named them all. Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. (music ends) *'Hannah: 'Hey, Curtis, Look at that. *'Curtis: 'What's that, Hannah. *'Hannah: 'It's an igloo. *'Barney: 'Okay, Let's say the magic words. *'Barney and Kids: 'Shimbaree, Shimbarah. Shimbaree, Shimbarah. *(fade to the playground and see igloo made of ice and snow) *'Barney: '(snoring) I guess we weather it's snowing outside. Who's coming into the igloo. *'Stephen: 'In here, Barney. *'Barney: 'Hi. Come on out. *'Hannah: 'Over here, Barney. *'Barney: 'Hi. Come on under. *'Kristen: 'Out there, Barney. *'Barney: 'Come on in. *'Curtis: 'Under there, Barney. *'Barney: 'Come on over. (music starts for Winter's Wonderful) It's so wonderful. *'Kristen: 'Winter's Wonderful, it's so beautiful. The air is cold and clear. *'Barney: 'Snow is sparkling, trees are glistening, It's that time of year. I love to see the icicles, the great big snowflakes, too. *'Barney and Kids: ' 'Cause it's the wonderful season full of special things to do. *'Kids: 'Wearing hats and coats and scarves, Each hand has got a glove. All our friends and family too are filled with extra love. *'Barney and Kids: 'I love to see the icicles The great big snowflakes, too. 'Cause it's the wonderful season Full of special things to do. 'Cause it's the wonderful season Full of special things to do! (music ends) *(fade to the classroom) *'Barney: 'Hey, that's a snowflake is under the sea. *'Curtis: 'Barney, I got all the sea creatures. (music starts for If I Lived Under the Sea) *'Stephen: 'If we splash down under the water. Splash, splash, splash. *'Barney: 'I think it wet. *'Barney and Kids: 'If I lived under the sea, sea, sea I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. I could visit all the fish Anytime I wish If I lived under the sea. *'Hannah: 'I could ride on the tail Of a great big whale. *'Barney: 'Wow, that would be great! *'Curtis: 'I could count the legs on an octopus *'Barney: '1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 *'Barney and Kids: 'If I lived under the sea, sea, sea I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. I could visit all the fish Anytime I wish If I lived under the sea. *'Kristen: 'It would be so new to watch a tuna, Talking with an itty bitty snail. *'Stephen: 'Or to see the pretty fin on the back of the fish Who carries his very own sail. *'Barney and Kids: 'If I lived under the sea, sea, sea I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. I could visit all the fish Any time I wish If I lived under the sea. *'Stephen: 'I could visit all the fish Anytime I wish *'Barney and Kids: '''If I lived under, If I lived under, If I lived under the sea. (music ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Scripts